


Vampire in Rome

by Shawn129



Category: Naruto, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Gladiators, Harems, Immortality, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawn129/pseuds/Shawn129
Summary: Naruto wanted to bring peace to the elemental nations his own way. Hagoromo didn't quite like that so he destroyed Naruto's physical body. Naruto soul has roamed the world and saw the ruin of the Elemental Nations, now thanks to his friend the Shinigami the vampire is no on the loose in Ancient Rome, ready to begin his empire.
Relationships: Naruto - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Vampire in Rome

500 AD

Life isn't fair, no one knows this more than I. I was born to the Fourth Hokage, and The Princess of the Uzumaki Clan, a life I should've had was taken from me when they were killed, saving my life. There so called friends abandoned me, so I grew to hate others. Then on my 5th birthday my life changed, I was given purpose, My mother sacrificed herself to give me the power to protect my self, and I used it to do what I needed to do, I slaughtered the Uchiha, and was making strides to bring forth a everlasting peace, till Hagoromo showed his wrinkled face and destroyed my body with his Goudama. My physical body was reduced to ash, and I was trapped here, as my immortal spirit is bound to these lands, I have no afterlife to look forward too.

I have watched as my people all killed each other, and the landscape changed, kingdoms, and civilizations rising and falling, it was all one big cycle, humans covet war, and death. They all are nothing but sheep, and if I was still able to physical interact with them, I would've been there to end their pain, and bring forth a new age.

Beyond The Veil

"How long has it been, since that damn, Sage interfered with my plans, and trapped me here?' a bored Naruto asked as the people of Rome walked through his disembodied form

"A few millenia." a gravely voice belonging to Death said

"Hm, so how goes that idea of yours to bring me back to the physical plane?" Naruto asked looking over to his longtime friend

"Do you agree to the terms. If we do this, your Chakra will be rewired to function like the bowl cut human Rock Lee." Death said causing Naruto to shrug

"That's fine." Naruto said having long grew bored with chakra, besides it was a thing of the past, he just wanted to be out in the world feeding on humans, and fucking bad bitches,

"As you know, your vampirism is the product of a deal with your mother, so your stuck with that." Death said getting a nod from Naruto who smirked as thunder roared as it began to rain

"So how does this work?"

"Simple, I insert you where I think is best." Death said causing Naruto nod before he vanished in a flash of white light as Death with a chuckle left forever turning his back on this world, leaving it in the hands of Naruto

Rome 501 AD

Albinius smiled as he held his son, Niklaus, he had returned after months away to learn his wife had blessed him with a son, his name was of Greek origin meaning, Victory of the People, a good name since Rome just triumphed over some Greeks, and the good news continued to come as he was just promoted to Preater

"You'll do great things, my heir." Albinius said smiling as his son awoke

"Ugh." Naruto thought in disgust looking up at the man who would be his father,

Years would go by and Naruto would grow under the name Niklaus, he gained a sister named Ilithyia, and his father became a senator, , and the good news continued to come as he was just promoted to Preater

Naruto had been controlling the man since he was a child after his vampirism returned and he killed a new slave that tried to use him as a hostage for freedom, what a mistake that was.

Naruto was believed to be blessed by Jupiter himself when his healing factor was discovered, and pretty much he was given what he wanted, and all he ever asked for was to be allowed to partake in the games, and against Albinius wishes he gave himself over to Titus Batiatus a respected lanista,

Starting out, the other Gladiators were hateful of Naruto but didn't partake in pranks because of his Nobel status, but they did show no mercy in training but Naruto never so much as took a hit,

Titus didn't like Naruto's arrogance but respected his combat abilities, while his son Quintus loved it, seeing Naruto as a trojan horse. Using Quintus to his advantage Naruto set him up with a friend from his childhood Lucretia, and compelled Titus to bless the union, forever putting Lucretia in his debt

Currently, Quintus and Lucretia were at a small arena in the crowd watching as gladiators fought, "The fights are particularly entertaining today." Lucretia said

"You'd enjoy them more viewed from the pulvinus." Quintus said looking to the young man who smiled at him, "Fucking shit eater."

"Let Vettius preen like a woman. You'll school him in the ways of men, when Niklaus takes to the sands." Lucretia smiled

"Ahh, absent Tullius and the Magistrate to bear witness, what's the fucking purpose? One man in today's games. One only, and the seats needing to impress stand empty as Vettius' fucking head."

A gladiator fell and used his shield to protect himself, as Quintus saw his trusted friend, "Solonius! What news?" he asked soon as his friend was beside him

"Tullius and the Magistrate were delayed with pressing business, but arrive shortly. As long as the current match continues-" Solonius was interrupted when gladiator2 had his thorat slit

"No. Get up! Get up, get up you fuck!" Quintus yelled before he hit a wodden wall in frustraition as tge corpse was dragged away Vettius began the next math

"Vettius begins the match without proper instruction?" Lucretia asked appauled

"Proper? Vettius and the word are of distant relations." Quintus scoffed

"I for one am grateful to be spared his oratory. The man's voice causes skull to ache." Solonius said causing Quintus to laugh

"Niklaus takes position!" Lucretia smiled

Naruto walked out to the delight of the crowd, and the body slave of Lucretia who smiled seeing him, "Now there's a fucking gladiator!" Quintus yelled as the crowd roard

Niklaus was the champion of House Batiatus, after his friend Oenomaus was brutally injured in a fight, Naruto was going strong as well, as he has been on a 3 game winning streak, 2 more and he would have earned his 'freedom' and would return to Rome,

Naruto and his opponent bowed to Vettius and turned to face one another, "Begin!" Vettius yelled

Gladiator1 rushed Naruto who ducked under his slash and cut his leg beneath his shield and as gladiator1 was on his way to the ground stabbed him in the back of the head

Quintus threw his hands up in exasperation as the crowd cheered at the quick while Vettius forwned before he stood up

"Niklaus, I love you." a woman yelled as Naruto raised his swords in victory while two mem walked over to join Vettius

"Now they arrive." Quintus said annoyed

"A victory regardless." Lucretia smiled

"Won in dewy morn. None of the important matches happen until after the midday sun has passed." Quintus said before Solonius put a hand on his shoulder

"Consider yourself fortunate to have a man in the games at all. Good Solonius stands with empty hands." Solonius smiled

"Come then. Let us see them filled with drink." Quintus said before he looked to a servant, "Tell Doctore to see Niklaus back to the ludus. And properly rewarded with any 2 slaves of his choosing and wine for his showing."

The servant nodded and left, "Can we not stay for the rest of the games?" Lucretia asked as they left the arena

"Vettius' men command the prominent matches. He has more than enough eyes to watch him stroke his cock. I would not add ours to the sight." Quintus said continuing on

With Naruto

Naruto walked down into the cells where the other gladiators waiting for their matches, as the servant approached a man with a dcarred face, "Doctore." The servant said getting the mans attention, 'Dominus orders Niklaus returned to the ludus, and seen to reward."

Doctore looked over to Naruto who was walking over but paused as a gladiator glared at him from behind the bars, 'Perhaps one day the pretty little bitch will fight later in the afternoon. With the rest of the men."

"The afternoon? Jupiters cock, that's when I fuck your mother." Naruto smirked causing the gladiator to yell and shake the bars as Naruto laughed

"Save blood for the fucking sands, Niklaus." Doctore said walking over and leading Nsruto away

Batiatus Ludus

Naruto stood before the body slaves looking amongst them, "I'm to choose any 2?" He asked getting a nod from servant, as he looked amongst them, while Melitta watched, "Naevia and Diona."

Melitta closed her eyes as the two girls were young and hadn't been touched, while Naruto has had his time with every one of the body slaves in secret

Diona and Naevia looked at each other and smiled, flattered as the others left the 3 alone, before he waved them over as he walked to his room since he could no longer stay with the other gladiators, in case his father made a surprise visit

Later

Naevia and Diona watched as Naruto sat on his bed drinking wine, "I win one more match in the games, I am to return to Rome, I wish to take the two of you with me."

Naevia and Diona looked shocked, "Domina wouldn't allow that."

"I can take care of Lucretia. Quintus is so determined to raise his standing he will kiss the ass of any Nobel he finds, and with Gaia in his orbit he will have an easy way to bring in one Nobel, and to please said Nobel he will use his slaves to help with his goal.

As the last 2 virgin body slaves of the House of Batiatus, the both of you will be used as bargaining chips, to either be raped by a Nobel or by a gladiator as a Nobel watches and maybe decides to participate."

Naevia and Diona looked shocked and afraid, "You'll protect us?" Naevia asked

"Yes, I'll protect you and teach you to protect yourselves."

"To what end?" Diona asked as Naruto stood

"I'm going to become the King of Rome." Naruto smirked as the two looked at him in shock, "You two can be by my side, or whores for Quintus and Lucretia?"

Naruto walked to his flagon of wine, as the two looked at one another and he looked up when he heard movement behind him, causing him to turn around and see the girls standing naked,

"We will help you any way we can." Diona said

Naruto smirked as he vamped out and sped behind Diona and bit her causing her to gasp as Naruto held her close, palming her left tit, before his bloodshot eyes looked to the nervous Naevia as he licked Diona's wound before he bit both of his wrists and held one to Naevia and the other in front of Diona

"Drink." Naruto said simply watching as Naevia walked forward and took his arm as Diona took his other and they began to drink hesitantly, before he removed his wrist from Diona's lips and kissed her, as he tool his arm from Naevia while Diona turned around and hugged him and he palmed her asscheek

Naevia walked behind Naruto her hands rubbing his shoulders and back along with his ass as she pushed herself into him and reached around and grasped his cock,

Moments later found Diona on her back as Naruto fucked her, as he had Naevia straddling her waist in front of him so they can kiss

Moans and grunts along with the slapping of flesh could be heard from the room

Later

Lucretia and Gaia were in the triclinium, "Oh, you don't seem overly distraught at his passing." Lucretia noted

"How would you present, after years enduring withered flesh groping at you." Gaia said

"But when you left Capua I thought you madly in love." Lucretia replied

"I was with his purse." Gaia laughed, "Sadly his fortunes went dry towards the end."

"And did you aid in their evaporation?" Lucretia asked as she fingered Gaia's necklace,

"What can I say? I am the glorious sun." Gaia laughed before she removed her bracelet and put it on Lucretia, "Returned to bless loving rays upon favored friend."

"Gaia." Lucretia began

"I have far too many baubles brought from Rome. Along with other pleasures to be shared." Gaia said before she kissed Lucretia who returned the act of affection, "It suits you."

"It would dazzle Venus herself." Lucretia said a bit flustered, "I fear I have nothing so exquisite to give in return."

"Your company is all I ever desire." Gaia replied smiling

"And?" Lucretia smiled with a raised eyebrow

"And, I would not refuse the comforts of a well appointed villa, until I manage other arrangements?" Gaia asked

"Involving a ripe purse?" Lucretia asked causing Gaia to laugh slightly, "So many years have passed, yet nothing has changed."

"Everything has changed, and for the better, by the judging of it." Gaia said standing up, "When last we parted, this house was but a tomb, haunted by the living specter of your husband's father. And you, forced to smile and cater, bringing him his honeyed wine every evening. I thought the crusty old bastard would never succumb to the afterlife."

"He is not yet so far removed. Merely retired to Sicilia for his health." Lucretia replied

"So he yet controls the ludus?" Gaia asked

"No. My husband does. As his proxy." Lucretia said before Melitta walked in with a new flagon of wine, "Was Niklaus well attended then?"

"Ask him yourself." Naruto said causing the two to look over before Gaia with a squeal raced over and jumped onto Naruto who hughed her and spun her around before putting her down

"Gaia, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, my heart quickens while cock hardens." Naruto said causing Gaia to laugh before she grabbed Naruto's cock

"Well maybe it can be put to use before I make other living arrangements." Gaia replied before she kissed Naruto who returned it as Lucretia and Melitta watched jealously as Naruto slid his hand down over Gaia's ass two of his fingers sliding down her crack before he palmed her ass and lifted her off her feet as Melitta was dismissed

Naruto let down the moaning Gaia who looked to Lucretia, "Would you join us, Lucretia? One moistens at the thought."

"Gaia! The very thought of that turns stomach."

"Ouch." Naruto said palming his chest

"You misunderstand, I would never lay with any man besides my husband." Lucretia replied

"You may have too." Naruto said causing Lucretia to frown, "It's been years and Quintus still has no heirs. Quintus loves you, but Titus loathes you, and since you didn't kill him like I warned you too, he can return and still dissolve your marriage."

Lucretia frowned as Naruto walked over to her and made her look at him, "I have 1 fight left before I return to Rome, as a dear friend from my youth Lucretia I urge you to do what you must to cement your position as Lady Batiatus. Get pregnant, or kill Titus Batiatus."

Later

Naruto was in his room, reading a letter from his little sister, Illythia who wrote about their father seeking to wed her to some soldier, causing him to frown, before there was a knock and he looked up to see Gaia enter his room, "Come to drink some more?" He asked

"Lucretia, and Quintus are fucking like wild beasts." Gaia smiled as he dropped her dress, "It's been years since I've had your cock, not since you decided to become a gladiator."

Naruto smirked watching as Gaia walked over before she tried to kiss him, but Naruto stood up and pushed her onto his bed and forced his cock into her mouth, "You come just on time." He groaned thrusting into her mouth

The sound of Gaia's choking on Naruto's cock filled the room

Meanwhile

Lucretia laid unsatisfied by Quintus who was caked in sweat and panting from what he perceived as a job well done, "Niklaus wins one more match he is to return to Rome. Are we prepared for his departure?"

"Fuck! We are not. He's the son of a senator so I can't force him to remain here. With the purchase of the Ghaul I can get Tullius attention but with Niklaus I can elevate the House of Batiatus."

"So what will we do?"

"Keep him out of the games until the proper time." Quintus said

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Just until we have gladiators capable of following him." Quintus said before he dozed off

Lucretia sighed before she got out of bed, and made her way to Gaia's room interested in speaking more with her, but she paused at Naruto's room when his door opened and the blonde exited his room with an unconscious Gaia in a bridle carry

Lucretia looked shocked, "What have you done?"

"I fucked her till she passed out on me." Naruto said as Lucretia blushed taking note of Naruto's cock hanging from his underwear

"Your cock escapes you." Lucretia said

"Yes, perhaps you can help me with that." Naruto said as Lucretia looked at him, "I can't do anything until I put Gaia down, so if you wouldn't mind putting my cock back in my underwear it'll be much appreciated."

Lucretia hesitantly reached forward and grabbed Naruto's meat and gasped when she did so before she adjusted him so that his cock was hidden from the world

"Thank you." Naruto smirked

"You love to torture me like this, don't you?" Lucretia asked

"Before I leave this ludas, I will fuck you. There will come a day where you will beg for it." Naruto said before he left the blushing and aroused Lucretia standing in front of his room

Next Day, Market

Quintus and Solonious made their way through the market, "Do you lay eyes?" Quintus asked

"No. Perhaps Tullius did not come today." Solonius said looking around

"He always arrives, and seldom departs before noonday sun." Quintus replied

"Are you his shadow now, adhered to each footstep?" Solonius asked

"I but study my subject, as any proper student would in pursuit of knowledge." Quintus said still looking around before he saw the man who he brought a slave from yesterday, "Tullius' man."

Quintus and Solonius walked over as Quintus spoke, " I seek your master, good Tullius. Would he be within? I wish to express my gratitude for allowing me to purchase his slave Crixus. The Gaul shows great promise towards the arena. Perhaps you could pass word of my presence." Quintus said giving a few denary to the man who walked away,

"You owe me a few of those, if you recall." Solonius said with his hand out only for Quintus to clap his own hand against Solonious who laughed

"A costly enterprise, for us both." Quintus smiled

"That one prays will turn profit."Solonious said just as the curtain was pulled back granting them entry as Tullius looked to them

"Good Batiatus." Tullius greeted

"The gods answer." Batiatus smiled before he frowned as Vettius walked in,

"In mocking tone." Solonious whispered

"I hoped for occasion to give gratitude for relieving me of that troublesome Gaul." Tullius said

"Think nothing of it. A gesture of respect, for a man deserving of it." Batiatus replied

"Received with all intentions. Yet I fear you have overpaid." Tullius said

"A common mistake, for those with no head towards business." Vettius snarked walking up, as Tullius held up a small sack of denarii

"Fifty denarii, minus the ten of the Gaul's actual worth." Tullius said

"Well uh, I do not ask for its return. Fair bargain was struck." Quintus replied

"Fair? A clumsy maneuver to gain position for your ill-trained men." Vettius said

"Vettius." Tullius hissed

"Ill-trained? Any one of my men could best yours fucking blindfolded, you pissy little shit." Quintus spat

"Listen how the rooster crows." Vettius glared

"Let us calm ourselves, " Solonius began

"You doubt my words? Test them. Request the match in next month's games." Quintus interrupted

"Why delay? Let us see it here in the morning, the people to judge who holds the better man." Vettius said as Quintus nodded

"In the market? Surely the Magistrate would not approve such disruption." Solonius frowned

"Good Tullius has his ear." Vettius said

"The Magistrate could be swayed to allow it if that is what you wish?" Tullius asked

"It is. And long past due." Quintus said glaring at a smug Vettius

"Tomorrow then. A friendly rivalry, well settled." Tullius smiled before he walked away

"You press beyond advantage." Solonius hissed

"No. I fucking press towards it." Quintus smirked walking away

Batiatus Ludas

Quintus walked over to Lucretia, and Gaia, "You should have seen young Vettius, so easily goaded into making challenge! The fucking child!" Quintus said happily as Naevia handed him wine

"All men are reduced in years, when faced with superior mind." Lucretia smiled

"Superior in all accounting! A fact Tullius and the rest of the city will bear witness to in the marketplace!" Quintus smiled

"Sleep will come with difficulty tonight. It's been ages since I've seen a decent match. Or Tullius. In the blush of youth, he was forever attempting to slip beneath my robes." Gaia laughed

"Ha. You should have fucking let him. Tullius has grown to be a man of worth. One to be emulated and admired." Quintus said

"And who will you choose to impress him?" Lucretia asked

"Vettius' foolishness presents rare opportunity. The question begs careful consideration."

Nightfall

Naruto was standing on the edge of the cliff looking at the moon, "Niklaus." Oenomaus called as he approached

"Quintus forgets himself." Naruto said

"Tomorrow you fight for the honor of this Ludus."

"In the streets like a dog. There isn't any honor in such a thing." Naruto frowned turning to his friend, "It is as I said, Quintus has no right being in charge of this house. He's blinded by ambitions, and will use anyone and everyone to rise above his station."

Oenomaus sighed, as Naruto walked up to him, "Since tomorrow's match isn't an official Gladiator match even if I win, I'm not granted freedom just more cunts to plow and wine to drink."

"I thought those were your two favorite things in life?" Oenomaus smiled

"True, but I can get plenty of both on my own time. I joined this House to learn the honor Ns glory of that ut is to be a gladiator, Titus understood that Quintus schemes spits on everything it means to be one. When I leave, come with me, you and Melitta."

Oenomaus smiled, "Our place is here." Naruto scoffed shaking his head, "I thank you for the offer, my brother. Now fall to bed. Or risk steeper plummets against Vettius' man."

"Words of wisdom, well-received, well, well, received." Naruto said patting Oenomais' shoulder who nodded and began to leave, "Oenomaus?" The man paused and turned to him, "It should be you tomorrow."

Oenomaus nodded and left,

Morning

The market was packed with people, when Quintus and his party showed up, "Where is good Vettius? Is he among you? Or did he come to sense, and remain within the warm safety of his bed? Ah! There he stands! Fresh and young as a newborn calf!" Quintus boasted before Tullius and Vettius walked forward with the gladiator Naruto exchanged words

"The fool at last shows himself." Vettius smirked

"Batiatus. We had begun to fret on your arrival. Although, I see you arrive with unexpected gift. It has been too long, Gaia." Tullius smiled as Gaia nodded smiling

"And grows longer still." Vettius said glaring at Quintis

"Apologies for my delay. I had much difficulty in the choosing of a man. An imposing task, when each among my stable stands a titan!" Quintus smiled as Naruto glanced at him, "Perhaps good Vettius should have taken more time with the choosing of his own."

"Words fall from your mouth, as shit from ass." Vettius said annoyed

"Let us not become mired in base exchange. We are gathered this glorious day to witness honorable contest between respected rivals. Clear space!" Tullius said loudly as everyone stepped back

"The years have favored Tullius." Gaia whispered to Lucretia

"And his purse." Lucretia replied

"A brawl in the streets. Where is the honor in such a thing?" Doctore asked

"Fuck honor. This is business." Quintus glared

"Gratitude to Magistrate Sextus, for allowing such thrilling event." Tullius said as Solonius leaned over to Quintus

"The event turns larger than expected. Your mad schemes may yet bear fruit." Solonius smiled

"Enough for both of us to feast upon." Quintus nodded

"In the streets of the great city of Capua! Batiatus. Present your man." Tullius ordered as Quintus walked forward

"In honor of the Magistrate, esteemed Tullius, and the good people of Capua I give you the fearless Roman ever to take up arms in the arena! Slayer of beasts! Conqueror of giants! Behold Niklaus! Champion of the House of Batiatus!"

Naruto walked forward rotating his swords that he raised with a scream as the crowd cheered

"A fine choice. Vettius. Present your man."

"I have no tongue for overripe embellishment. Nor is it required. Otho! Stand forth!" Vettius said causing his gladiator to march forward

"Grrrr! Your day finally comes." Otho growled

"And yours ends." Naruto smirked

"Gratitude to Batiatus and Vettius. Now, let us judge who stands the better house!" Tullius said as everyone cheered before Sextus was about to start the fight when Vettius spoke up

"Apologies, Magistrate. There appears to be something missing." Vettius said as everyone looked at him in confusion, "Where is your man's blindfold?"

Everyone gasped, "Blindfold? What the fuck?" Quintus asked

"That was your boast, was it not? That your gladiator could best any of my men absent sight?" Vettius asked walking forward with a blindfold as Naruto glared at Quintus

"You did voice such challenge." Tullius nodded

"A simple figure of speech, not meant to be…Good Tullius, "

"If Batiatus does not wish to honor terms, he should remove himself. With tail between legs." Vettius smirked

Naruto sighed and handed his swords to Doctore, "Come." He said with his hand out for the blindfold as everyone gasped, "The task should not be that difficult. I need only direct my blades towards the smell of shit."

Naruto put on the blindfold, "Niklaus. Ever the fool."

"We leave, it'll shame not only myself but this house." Naruto said as he took his blades while Quintus moved over to Lucretia

"You are going to allow this, Quintus?" Lucretia asked

"The choice has been removed from my hands." Quintus frowned as Sextus raised his first and Otho slammed his sword into his shield twice

"Begin!" Sextus yelled

Otho yelled as he lunged forward and swung at Naruto who ducked as he put his foot against Otho and quickly spun around the bald man who tried to hit him with his shield before Naruto stabbed him in the back, his blade bursting from Otho's chest

Vettius frowned while Quintus and the people cheered loudly as Melitta who had been worried smiled in relief, Naruto removed his blindfold as the people began to swarm him with Quintus laughing

"Yes! Have you ever fucking seen the like? Blindfolded my man kills this oaf without scratch in seconds. Perhaps good Vettius should pit a man less prone to death against the mighty Niklaus!" Quintus said

"An impressive display, Batiatus. One not soon forgotten." Sextus smiled as Quintus nodded before Sextus took his leave while Tullius walked over as Naruto and Melitta shared a smile

"Niklaus is truly a wonder." Tullius said

"One deserving more prominent position in the games." Quintus replied

"You gaze upon my very thoughts. Commitments beckon. Join me at Nestor's shop after the market closes, and we shall discuss your man at length." Tullius said before he left

Later

Naruto walked into the cheers of the other gladiators as he arrived to shower, "Only mad Niklaus could win contest fucking blindfolded!" Auctus said as Naruto laughed

"Barca could do the same!" Barca smirked before Auctus grabbed his throat

"And I would kill you for being a fool."

Naruto looked away from the two after that as Oenomaus walked over

"Auctus speaks truth. Facing Vettius' man absent sight was beyond foolish. The gods must have taken pity on your addled brain."

"The gods had naught to do with it. Otho was stupid to let me know his position before he attacked. His squeal they gave way position!" Naruto smiled

"Your victory lifts the heart." Oenomaus smiled

"You will not be rid of me so easily brother." Naruto smirked as he and his best friend clasped forearms, "Dominus he rewards me with all the wine that I can drink and I would share it with my brothers! Those that bear the mark."

The recruits frowned as Naruto smirked at them

Meanwhile

Quintus arrived to his meeting with Tullius, "Good of Niklaus' victory has spread throughout the city. His name and yours fall from every mouth." Tullius smiled

"May they always find the taste pleasing." Quintus smiled as he sipped his wine

"Everyone clamors to see your man again." Tullius smiled, "With exception of poor Vettius. He is fit for seizure from the ordeal.

"Unfortunate. That he could not provide more worthy opponent. Yet his stock is well known to be of inferior quality, as is the boy himself. The manner in which he tends the Ludus. The child has no fucking talent for it." Quintus said following Tullius and not seeing the sneer on his face as the man turned to him with a smile

"You surprise me, Batiatus. Your disposition towards business is much more aggressive than your father's."

"We are of diverging temperament. And desires." Quintus admitted

"How does he fare in Sicilia?" Tullius asked

"The clime is more agreeable to various conditions brought about by the passing of the years. How did the Magistrate take to Niklaus' display?" Quintus asked

"Ignited by it, as was the crowd. He even broached subject of retaining the man. For the opening games of the new arena." Tullius said stopping at the end of a narrow hall with meat strung up

"Niklaus in the opening games? If you could aid in such a thing, I would forever be in your debt." Quintus said

"It merely requires a word in the proper ear. All that remains is to agree upon a price." Tullius replied

"Ah, of course I would be happy to see coin to your hand in exchange for assistance. What, err, sum did you have in mind?" Quintus asked before Tullius laughed

"You misunderstand, Batiatus. I do not offer a broker arrangement. I offer to purchase your man." Tullius said causing Quintus to frown

"Purchase? But why would you want a gladiator? You're not a lanista." Quintus said causing Tullius to laugh

"Jupiter's cock, no. Yet I have many vested interests. In shipping. Goods and services. This very shop. And young Vettius' Ludus." Tullius said as Vettius backed by 4 men entered behind Tullius causing Quintus to frown

"Look at the little fuck now. About to shit himself." Vettius smirked

"Still your tongue. The grownups are talking." Tullius said before he held up a sack of money, "Two hundred denarii. A generous offer. In respect of your father."

"Apologies. I would not part with the man." Quintus said knowing that he couldn't sale Niklaus since the man wasn't a slave and if he did there wasn't any telling what his father or Senator Albinus would do,

"I allowed you to purchase one of my slaves. Yet now you deny me the same opportunity?" Tullius asked dangerously

"Niklaus is not for sale." Quintus said before Tullius got into his face

"Everything is for sale, Batiatus. The question is but price."

Tullius backed away before Quintus when he heard yelling and turned to see his guard get a blade to the back of his neck causing his jaw to drop in horror before a bag was put on his and he was dragged into the market and beaten by Vettius and the men

The bag was pulled off Vettius head, to reveal his bloodied and swollen face, as Tullius stood over him, "I make fair offer. And you produce cock to piss on me. Do you know what that feels like, Batiatus?"

Tullius pulled out his cock and began to piss on Quintus' face as Vettius smiled before Tullius knelt down, " Reconsider your answer. Or be excluded from the games forever."

Tullius walked away followed by Vettius as Quintus was left bloodied and drenched in piss in the market, while on a rooftop Naruto had observed the entire thing and made no move to help, "Quite the predicament." He said looking to Naevia and Diona who he brought with him, "That is the true face of humans, especially those in power."

"Can we kill him?" Naevia asked veins appearing around her eyes

"Not yet. He still has to draw breath, a bit longer. Let's continue hunting." Naruto said before he vamp sped away with his two new fledglings following him

Finished

Naruto 

Naevia

Diona


End file.
